Courage
by Di Criss
Summary: Cuando Blaine Anderson conoce a Kurt Hummel su mundo dará un giro de 180 grados de tal forma que no podrá volver a vivir sin él. Desde ahí ambos deberán enfrentar juntos los prejuicios y la discriminación que los rodean a medida que luchan también por su propia historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1: Everyday is a new beginning

_**Hola a todos, soy Diana, pero díganme Di. Y este es el primer Fic que escribo. Amo escribir, aunque jamás me había interesado escribir fanfics. Pero Blaine y Kurt hacen que uno quiera escribirles miles de historias, porque lo de ellos es amor verdadero y amor hay para contar de muchas formas. Eso. Espero les guste, y sobre todo espero conocerlos. Aunque sea a la distancia, me encanta conocer gente nueva, más aún si amana a Blaine y a Kurt tanto como yo. Un beso grande...**_

_**... Atte. Di!**_

**Capítulo 1: Everyday is a new beginning.**

— Ese chico me pone los pelos de punta.

Blaine Anderson oía como su compañero de equipo, Dave Karofsky se quejaba mirando hacía una de las mesas del comedor de la escuela. Lanzó un suspiro mientras seguía pinchando con el tenedor las arvejas cocidas que no sentía el deseo de comerse en ese momento. Despistadamente y sin parecer muy obvio movió parte de su cuerpo con el objetivo de tener una visión clara de la persona que provocaba tales quejas de parte de Karofsky.

No fue difícil encontrarlo. A la hora del almuerzo la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela tenían su mesa y su propio grupo dentro del comedor. La mesa más grande de todas y la más popular era la de los Titans como así se llamaba el equipo de football, un equipo talentoso y afamado por lo que los demás estudiantes siempre revoloteaban a su alrededor. Chicos haciéndoles cumplidos, alumnas de primer año regalándoles sus postres a los futbolistas más guapos, miembros del diario escolar que solían ir en busca de alguna noticia, las chicas del escuadrón de animadoras buscando al soltero de turno para convertirlo en su novio y próspero candidato a rey del baile escolar y claro está, quién provocaba el malestar de Dave Karofsky, el chico nuevo de la escuela: Kurt Hummel. Quien apenas llevaba un par de días asistiendo a la escuela y que por la misma razón, aún se sentaba solo a la hora de la comida, pues aún no había logrado hacer muchos amigos.

Kurt y su familia (si se podía llamar familia a él y su viudo padre) eran recién llegados, siendo desde un principio centro de rumores.

Lima era un pequeño pueblucho del estado de Ohio. Un pueblo que no tenía nada envidiar a aquellos lugares olvidados que las películas de terror siempre solían retratar como el sitio en donde pasaban las mayores atrocidades y de dónde si el protagonista tenía suerte, lograba salir vivo sólo luego de haber sobrevivido a una total pesadilla ahí. Generalmente la gente se iba de Lima, sobre todo los jóvenes, ya sea estudiando en alguna universidad en otro estado o consiguiendo alguna beca de deportiva, casi nunca llegaba nadie nuevo a Lima y todos se conocían entre todos desde hacía décadas. Por eso la llegada de los Hummel al pueblo causó tanto revuelo y los chismes comenzaron a hacer eco desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en su nuevo hogar. Todos querían saber la razón que podía tener un padre para traer a su joven hijo a un lugar del cual todos querían irse. Y las respuestas a esa interrogante eran de las más variadas e insoportables que podían haber: que si Kurt era un ex convicto, tenía problemas de personalidad, era un inadaptado, retrasado etc., etc… Generalmente los rumores siempre ponían a Kurt como el responsable de su llegada a Lima, como si tuviese un pasado del cuál estar huyendo. Una situación lamentable.

Y bueno, también estaba el persistente rumor de que Kurt podía ser de aquellos chicos que solían sentirse atraídos por miembros de su mismo sexo.

Personalmente, Blaine no entendía como algo como eso podía importarle a nadie. De hecho lamentaba mucho que aquellos chismes siguieran a Kurt por los pasillos de la escuela, porque el chico nuevo le parecía de lo más interesante, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, recalcaba el hecho de que sin importar los rumores que lo asediaban, Kurt siempre andaba sonriendo. Algo que lo hacía aún más encantador ante los ojos de Blaine.

Kurt era extremadamente amigable, era suspicaz y gracioso. Siempre ganaba sus batallas verbales con cualquier que quisiera buscarle bronca, era talentoso, tanto así que ya había entrado a formar parte del coro escolar de McKinley, dos años consecutivos ganadores del campeonato nacional coros. Kurt era sin duda interesante y muy curioso, era un año menor que Blaine, y sin embargo iba a clases adelantadas, clases que al mismo Blaine le costaban una barbaridad, para Kurt eran tan sencillas como respirar.

Cada vez que Kurt entraba a la clase de Historia Universal, Blaine le sonreía. Kurt secretamente le agradaba, solo que no sabía cómo lograr entablar una conversación con él. Kurt se sentaba siempre en la silla contigua a la de Blaine, pero jamás lo miraba. Kurt siempre tenía la mirada al frente, mirando fijo al profesor y atento a la materia, de hecho, Kurt era de aquellos alumnos que normalmente solían corregir al maestro, porque Dios sabe cómo, era mucho más listo que quién dictaba la clase.

— Es repulsivo — Exclamó otro de los miembros del equipo. Blaine parpadeó dos veces para salir de su ensimismamiento y caer en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba. La verdad no había cambiado su postura desde que había querido encontrar a Kurt sentado mesas más allá, y podía parecer muy obvio si no se movía. Así que dejó de mirar de reojo a Kurt y le preguntó a Azimio porqué se estaba quejando.

— Hummel. — Murmuró Azimio Adams en son de respuesta. — Es un marica sin ninguna vergüenza ¿No se han dado cuenta de que el chico siempre va a ver nuestros entrenamientos? El pervertido seguro viene excitarse viendo al equipo entrenar.

Dave Karfosky asintió.

Blaine rodó los ojos sorprendido del nivel de crueldad de sus compañeros de equipo. Más no dijo nada al respecto, realmente no sabía que responder, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de su compañero, pero sabía que si decía algo a favor de Kurt, quién lo terminaría pasando mal después sería el mismo. Sintiendo vergüenza de su cobardía al no defender a Kurt, Blaine guardó silencio.

— El ni siquiera viene a mirarlo a ustedes, idiotas. — Sam Evans habló de pronto.

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos. Aquello era algo poco usual. Contradecir a Karfosky y a Azimio no era algo que todos se atrevieran a hacer… Nunca.

— Oh, no me digas que te gusta ese tal _Lady Hummel_ — Espetó Dave provocando la risa de la mayoría del equipo de football.

— Sólo digo que ningún chico o chica en el mundo entero vendría a un entrenamiento de football a mirarlos a ustedes dos precisamente. — Sam respondió con tono ligero, sin ningún interés en discutir siquiera. Se levantó, alzó su bandeja con la basura que le quedaba y se retiró de la mesa sin mirar atrás, dejando a tras a Azimio y Dave avergonzados frente al resto del equipo.

Blaine esbozó una media sonrisa, como hubiese deseado tener él el valor de hablarles así a sus compañeros.

— No deja de ser un pervertido. — Dijo Azimio Adams como queriendo ponerle punto final al tema, llevándose la última palabra.

Varios miembros del equipo de football que aún seguían con los estiramientos asintieron.

Blaine apretó los puños y contó hasta diez. Aquella conversación lo estaba sacando de quicio, ni siquiera sabía porque seguía ahí sentado escuchando a sus amigos, tampoco entendía porque le importaba tanto lo que los demás dijeran de Kurt. Hecho un lío y en silencio hizo lo mismo que Evans minutos atrás y se retiró de la mesa ya satisfecho con el almuerzo.

Hoy Blaine se sentía particularmente deshonrado de ser parte de aquel equipo. Lamentablemente con el paso del tiempo, este tipo de charlas serían una constante entre sus compañeros.

**888**

A medida que el año escolar avanzaba, los rumores acerca de Kurt cada día empeoraban.

Los martes, jueves y viernes por la tarde Kurt solía ir a observar al equipo de football entrenar. Cada vez que el equipo entrenaba o jugaba algún partido Kurt Hummel estaba ahí en las gradas. Ya sea dibujando en su bloc u observando con serenidad. Desgraciadamente los Titans ya habían caído en la cuenta de su presencia constante.

— Alguien debería enseñarle al pequeño pervertido una lección. — Dijo alguien casi al finalizar el entrenamiento de football de aquella tarde.

Blaine se aseguró de que sus compañeros de equipo no se dieran cuenta de que él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos hablar. Fingió hacer un poco más de ejercicios de estiramiento mientras intentaba oír algo más. La malicia en la voz de Karfosky le provocaba escalofríos, sintió temor cuando se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con lo que Dave decía.

— Él le guiñó un ojo a Jake el otro día. — Dijo Noah Puckerman, otro miembro del equipo. Jake era su hermano menor. — Hummel es un tipo que anda provocando a los más chicos. Eso es perturbador. Aquella mierda no está bien.

Blaine sintió las ganas de entrometerse en la conversación y protestar. Conocía al hermano menor de Noah, porque Blaine le ayudaba a estudiar para química de vez en cuando, sabía que el chico si bien era menor, no era ningún pan de Dios, menos como para alarmarse porque algún otro chico le había guiñado un ojo. No se podía confiar en la versión de Jake, y Blaine estaba seguro que Noah incluso estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero nuevamente Blaine guardó silencio. No era lo suficientemente valiente para defender a Kurt en frente de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos al respecto? — Preguntó Matt, otro chico del equipo.

— Si, decida lo que decidas Noah, estamos contigo. — Azimio añadió. — ¿Qué tienes pensado?

— Yo sé lo que podemos hacer. — Dave Karfosky dijo con frivolidad. — Todas las tardes después de que el pervertido se entretiene observando nuestro entrenamiento, el camino a casa, podemos interceptarlo y…

Blaine decidió que no quería seguir escuchando y se alejó con cautela del grupo que planeaba un acto contra Kurt. Blaine sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Cuando la entrenadora Bestie los reunió a todos para la última charla del entrenamiento, Blaine apenas pudo poner atención a las tácticas e ideas que ahí se hablaron. Los minutos se hicieron eternos.

Para cuando la clase por fin finalizó, Blaine tenía el corazón tan acelerado que sus manos temblaban un poco. Decidió que lo mejor sería pasarse por alto la hora del baño y sólo después de comprobar que Azimio, Karofsky y los demás irían a ducharse, se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y abandonó los camerinos. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Kurt mucho antes de que sus compañeros de equipo lo hicieran, Blaine no estaba seguro que tan en serio podrían haber estado hablando sus compañeros, pero tampoco quería correr el riesgo, tenía que encontrar a Kurt.

Negó dos veces con la cabeza y tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse. Llegó por fin al pasillo y corrió hacia la entrada principal. Mucha gente estaba abandonando la escuela a esa hora, lo que dificultó su búsqueda. Blaine temía que el camino que Kurt solía transitar para irse a su casa fuese en dirección contraria hacia dónde él vivía. Pero esta vez, y aunque Kurt viviera en sentido contrario, no podía dejarlo sólo sabiendo que sus compañeros irían tras él. Ya se le ocurriría una buena excusa. Blaine sabía que Kurt no se merecía que Azimio, Karfosky y compañía le enseñasen una lección. La situación empeoró un poco cuando comenzó a llover.

Blaine siguió buscando al muchacho. El tiempo corría y cada minuto era valioso, en cualquier momento sus compañeros saldrían por la entrada principal, tenía que encontrar a Kurt pronto. Por fortuna, una ola de alivio recorrió su cuerpo por completo cuando por fin encontró al castaño alejándose de la escuela, cubriendo sus cabellos de la lluvia con los pocos libros que cargaba. Blaine corrió hacia él. Lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.

Sorprendido, Kurt se volteó con una ligera expresión de asombro en su rostro.

Era primera vez que Blaine lo veía tan de cerca. Kurt era, suene como suene, un chico realmente guapo. El muchacho tenía una piel marfileña, como porcelana, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y unos ojos verdeazulados increíblemente intensos. Centímetros más alto que el propio Blaine, la contextura de Kurt y su peinado eran dignos de algún modelo sacado de un catálogo de alta costura, sin mencionar lo bien que se vestía. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada un buen rato.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Kurt rompió el silencio. Su voz era sutil, agradable, sin embargo no dejaba de sonar algo incómodo. — Por cierto, ¿me devuelves mi brazo?

Blaine desvió su mirada desde los ojos de Kurt hacia a su mano, era verdad, aún sujetaba al castaño por el brazo. Rápidamente lo soltó.

— Hum…Hum… — Comenzó Blaine intentando ordenar las ideas en su mente, tenía que decir algo rápido. — Verás… Hum… Está lloviendo. — Dijo por fin. No tenía la menor idea de por qué sonaba como un idiota. Él no solía tener problemas de articulación, por lo que no entendía por qué estaba tan desconcertado. Tan nervioso. No podía diferencia si era a causa de la situación provocada por Karfosky y compañía o por el hecho de por fin estar hablando con Kurt.

El castaño rio divertido. — ¡Wow! No me había dado cuenta que llovía, gracias por tan exhaustiva observación. — Dijo con ironía. Su mirada era brillante, vivaz. El cabello le caía por encima de las cejas completamente aplastado por la lluvia. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. — No, espera… no me refería a lo obvio. Que tonto fui…— Su corazón estaba acelerado aún. Se rio un poco. — Me refería a que… como está lloviendo… ¿no quisieras que te lleve a tu casa? Tengo auto.

Blaine sonrió, quería parecer lo más amable que podía, sin ser demasiado obvio, al fin de cuenta llevaban varios meses asistiendo a las mismas clases, y jamás antes se habían hablado.

— ¿No eres un acosador o algo? — Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miró asombrado. Quiso reírse y preguntarle lo mismo, al fin de cuenta todo el lío era porque se rumoreaba que el propio Kurt era quién los acosaba yéndolos a ver a los entrenamientos. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto. Sin dudas, Blaine tenía la mejor impresión de Kurt. — Sólo quiero ser amable, no sé porque nunca hemos hablado antes, somos compañeros de clase en Historia, nos sentamos un al lado del otro incluso…

— ¿No es por esa cuestión jerárquica en la que los miembros del equipo de football solo se hablan entre ellos y con las chicas del escuadrón de animadoras? ¿Algo así como para conservar la especie… o sentido de supervivencia? — Kurt refutó. — Yo soy el chico nuevo, pertenezco al club Glee de la escuela. ¿Dónde me deja eso en la escala jerárquica de McKinley? Estoy seguro que lejos del rango de visión de un miembro del equipo de football ¿no?

Blaine largó a reír en una carcajada que pasó desapercibida por la lluvia que parecía no querer cesar. Estiró su mano hacia Kurt y se presentó oficialmente. — Soy Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y estrechó la mano de Blaine. — Soy Kurt Hummel, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no? Por cierto tu presentación sonó como a agente secreto 007, Blaine Anderson.

Otra vez Blaine rompió en una carcajada. Kurt era un chico muy simpático. — Me alegro que por fin nos presentáramos. — Continuó Blaine, asegurándose de continuar con la conversación.

— Me alegro que quieras llevarme en tu auto a casa, no me gusta mucho mojarme. — Kurt afirmó.

— Oh, eso. Claro. Ven, sígueme. — Dijo Blaine recordando la razón por la cual había querido ir tras Kurt. Y sinceramente no se arrepentía de su decisión, Kurt era un chico demasiado simpático y buena persona como para dejarlo a merced de la crueldad de sus compañeros de equipo.

Blaine se volteó y comenzó a andar hacia el estacionamiento esperando que Kurt lo siguiera, pero el muchacho no se movió de su lugar, Blaine detuvo su paso y regresó hacia Kurt. — Hey, ¿Qué ya no quieres que te lleve… creí oírte decir que odiabas mojarte?

— Es que… — Titubeó Kurt unos segundos. — No me has dicho porque precisamente hoy has elegido hablar conmigo por primera vez… ¿realmente es por la lluvia?

Blaine palideció un poco. Se encogió de hombros. No tenía una buena respuesta para esa pregunta. Volvió a mirar hacia la parte frontal de la escuela. Su cuerpo se tensó a la espera de ver a Karofsky o a cualquiera de los otros para aparecer. No quería que Kurt saliera herido, pero él también prefería evitar que sus compañeros de equipo lo vieran con el otro chico. Por otra parte no quería ser evidente, tampoco quería contarle la verdad al muchacho y atemorizarlo, pero era pésimo mintiendo. Dios, estaba hecho un lío. Aun así lo intentó. Mantuvo la compostura. Además, no quería hacer sentir mal a Kurt, por alguna razón, quería su confianza. — La verdad es que soy un ferviente admirador del club de coro de la escuela. — Soltó queriendo sonar gracioso para distender el ambiente. — Considerame un fans, los fans estamos al servicio de nuestros ídolos. — Agregó para explicarse mejor.

Kurt parpadeó dos segundos antes de responder. — Pero ni siquiera me has escuchado cantar.

Blaine rio avergonzado. — Pero apuesto que cantas increíble.

Kurt rodó los ojos y pareció meditarlo unos instantes. — Okay chico listo — Suspiró. — ¿Dónde está tu auto? — Respondió por fin, convencido de la buena intención del futbolista.

Blaine no puedo evitar alegrarse de que su plan diera resultado. Sonriente y considerablemente más aliviado, Blaine volvió a pedirle al castaño que lo siguiera. Y juntos caminaron un par de metros hacia el estacionamiento en dónde se encontraba aparcado el volvo plateado de Blaine. Afortunadamente entraron al vehículo mucho antes de que apareciera algún miembro del equipo de football merodeando por el lugar.

— Que te conste Blaine Anderson, yo no suelo subirme a los autos con mis fans.

Blaine sonrió mientras encendía el motor de su coche. — Y yo no suelo rescatar a mis supuestos cantantes favoritos de la lluvia todos los días.

— A como insistas en eso, terminaré pensando que eres mi groupie.

— ¿Sí sabes que los groupies son los fans que quieren tener sexo con sus ídolos verdad?— Continuó Blaine con la broma arrancando el auto y saliendo de la escuela.

Kurt palideció. — Esa es información totalmente nueva para mí. Hum, retiro lo dicho.

— Eso será lo mejor. — Blaine volvió a reír.

**888**

Después de aquella oportunidad, se hizo costumbre en Blaine el llevar a Kurt todos los días a su casa, por fortuna ambos vivían en la misma dirección, por lo que compartir el camino a casa hizo que se convirtieran rápidamente en amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos comenzaran a pasar más tiempo juntos tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Incluso Blaine ya había invitado varias veces a Kurt a cenar a su casa, le había presentado a su familia. En definitiva se había vuelto muy cercanos. Siempre lejos de la vista de Dave Karofsky y los demás miembros del equipo de futbol.

Kurt por su parte logró integrarse un poco más al ambiente escolar. Al convertirse en integrante del club Glee había participado varias veces ya en las presentaciones que el coro solía dar en la escuela. Un par de aquellas veces incluso Kurt había tenido que cantar en solitario frente a todos, deslumbrando a los espectadores con un registro muy difícil de alcanzar para tratarse de una voz masculina y si bien aquello se había ganado el respeto de muchas personas que resultaron maravillados con la voz de Kurt, en otro aspecto esta habilidad en él había empeorado las cosas según Blaine, ya que para los chicos del equipo de football y los otros muchachos no era nada bien visto que a la hora de actuar y cantar, Kurt pareciera tener el talento de una chica.

Para tranquilidad de Kurt, los miembros del Club Glee lo adoraban y el chico había logrado hacerse de nuevas amistades, incluidos dos jugadores del equipo de fútbol que también actuaban en el coro escolar: Sam Evans y Mike Chang, el primero claro, jamás había sido parte de los chismes y rumores que asediaban a Kurt, y el segundo, un chico de apariencia asiática era simplemente demasiado correcto y educado para maltratar a un insecto siquiera, por lo que era de los que desde un principio había tratado bien a Kurt.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas. Sin embargo Blaine sabía que los demás chicos del equipo no iban a dejar las cosas así como así. Ellos seguían hablando y disparatando en contra de Kurt y su posible homosexualidad. Por lo que Blaine tenía la certeza de que en algún momento, algo volverían a tramar contra Kurt.

Desde que Blaine había presentado a Kurt a su familia, este se había ganado un puesto en la casa de los Anderson. Todos lo quisieron y aceptaron desde el primer instante. Por un lado, había formado un lazo muy estrecho con el hermano mayor de Blaine, Cooper. Él había terminado la universidad recientemente y estaba disfrutando de un par de meses de regreso en casa antes de dedicarse a su profesión de abogado. Cooper se había fascinado rápidamente con el nuevo amigo de su hermano ya que ambos compartían un amor extraordinario por la literatura, y siempre que se veían mantenían largas conversaciones acerca de sus libros y autores favoritos. Blaine aquello lo encontraba completamente absurdo, ya eran demasiadas cosas en la que Kurt era sobresaliente y no podía lograr entender como era que le alcanzaba a su amigo el tiempo para hacer de todo un poco.

Para el cumpleaños de Cooper la familia Anderson había invitado a Kurt a cenar con ellos. De regalo, Kurt le llevó al hermano de Blaine las obras completas de Sherlock Holmes, la colección era de edición británica, Kurt las había conseguido cuando había estado viviendo con su padre en Inglaterra. Desde luego, Cooper había quedado encantado con el obsequio.

Cuando la cena concluyó y sólo después de que ambos amigos se comprometieran a lavar los platos de la cena, Blaine y Kurt salieron al jardín trasero a conversar un rato antes de que llegara la hora de Kurt para volver a casa.

— Me hiciste quedar mal. — Se quejó Blaine mientras se quitaba el calzado y hundía los pies en la piscina sentándose al borde de esta. Su regalo para su hermano no había sido tan impresionante.

Kurt lo miró, sus ojos claros chispeando con auténtica picardía. Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por su rostro. No dijo nada al respecto y en silencio imitó a Blaine desprendiéndose de sus zapatos, se sentó junto a su amigo, también hundiendo los pies en el agua que a esa hora reflejaba la luna que ya se había posicionado en lo más alto del cielo.

Era un grato día de invierno, de esos en los que uno suele olvidarse del invierno en sí. El aire estaba tibio, y el cielo completamente despejado. El firmamento de estrellas era todo un espectáculo.

Blaine quedó empapado de pronto.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — Blaine comenzó a protestar. Pero antes de que pudiese actuar de alguna otra manera, comenzó a recibir más y más agua encima. En un instante de distracción, Kurt se había arremangado los pantalones y se había puesto de pie hasta dónde el agua le alcanzaba las rodillas. Como un niño había comenzado a mojar a su amigo. Y aunque Blaine se quejaba, a Kurt le parecía divertido.

— Vas a hacer que me enferme. — Gritó Blaine cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo para impedir que el agua le entre a los ojos. Pero en realidad no estaba enojado ni nada, la jugarreta le había terminado por causar gracia. — ¡Tonto!

Luego de una larga carcajada de parte de Kurt, que a Blaine le pareció demasiado adorable, el castaño dejó el juego y se sentó al lado de su ahora empapado amigo. Sus mejillas pálidas habían alcanzado el tinte rosa producto del azoramiento que la risa le había provocado.

Blaine se quedó mirando a su amigo un instante. Tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa que lentamente se extendió por su cara. No entendía por qué esto le parecía tan especial. Era un juego tonto, pero en ese momento se había sentido hipnotizado por la risa de su amigo y la idea de mojarse a pleno atardecer.

— Tienes una familia increíble. — Dijo Kurt de pronto.

Blaine parpadeó dos veces. No sabía a qué había venido ese comentario de pronto, claramente no se esperaba eso. Enderezó su postura para observar a su amigo, pero tuvo que restregarse los ojos un par de veces antes de concentrarse en la conversación porque el agua que aún goteaba de sus cabellos se le estaba deslizando incómodamente por la cara. Al fin secó su rostro y regresó a la plática que estaba sosteniendo con su amigo — ¿Qué?

Kurt rio. — Ellos son… — Buscó por las palabras adecuadas. — Ellos siempre están demostrándose su amor, son muy afectivos los unos con los otros. Tus padres son muy demostrativos contigo y con tu hermano. Mi "familia" no es así. — Dijo mirando a Blaine directamente, había imitado un par de comillas con sus dedos cuando había pronunciado la palabra familia. — Me gusta la atmosfera que se produce en tu hogar. — Si bien Kurt no había dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que llevaba hablando, se podía percibir un deje de tristeza en sus palabras. — Tu padre no es como mi padre. Mi padre me ama, no hay duda en eso, pero no es hum… amoroso. Yo no soy como mi papá claramente. Pero tu papá es encantador conmigo.

— Mi padre te adora, piensa que eres todo un ejemplo a seguir. — Respondió Blaine algo incómodo. No le molestaba que de pronto Kurt tuviese tantas lindas palabras para referirse a su familia, pero en general él era un poco torpe cuando las conversaciones se tornaban serias. Lamentaba aquello, porque realmente le gustaría ser un mejor apoyo para Kurt. Sobre todo cuando este se veía más triste de lo habitual.

— Estoy muy agradecido por cómo has sito tú y tu familia conmigo.

Blaine se quedó quieto un momento, inserto en sus pensamientos. Kurt era toda una situación para él, y se había tomado muy a lo personal el bienestar de su amigo. — A ti no te gusta mucho ir a tu casa. — Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, casi como si estuviese preguntándoselo a Kurt.

Kurt miró hacia abajo y no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta ir a tu casa? — Blaine insistió con torpeza, aunque sabía que no debía insistir tanto. Pero el otro chico solo pareció encogerse frente a él, y Blaine se sintió muy mal por haberle provocado aquella reacción.

Sin importar las burlas, los rumores y los chimes a su espalda, Kurt nunca se había visto tan vulnerable frente al mundo. Respiró hondo antes de mirarlo de nuevo, forzando una sonrisa. — Es difícil de explicar. — Su voz sonó más inestable de lo habitual. — No es que no me guste ir a casa… Ahí tengo a Pavarotti, mi ave. No puede no gustarme ir a mi casa, si lo tengo a él.

Blaine sintió como de pronto el aire comenzó a faltarle. Como si la energía alrededor se hubiese vuelto más pesada. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho y no lograba entender el por qué. Sabía en el fondo que Kurt estaba muy triste, que la conversación lo había puesto mal, y Blaine necesitaba arreglar eso. Sintió un fuerte deseo en ir y abrazar al otro chico. Pero de pronto todos los rumores y chismes que se referían a Kurt pasaron por su cabeza y se sintió muy confundido.

¿Acaso tenía algo de malo abrazar a su amigo? ¿Eso lo haría a él una persona diferente? Sabía que la gente veía a Kurt de forma distinta, y que muchas veces eran crueles con él por lo mismo. La gente siempre rehúye de lo que es distinto, como si lo diferente arrastrase una plaga o algo. Blaine suspiró.

— Me gusta que tú vengas a mi casa. — dijo en su lugar, reemplazando todas las dudas de su cabeza por algo que sí sabía era cierto. Kurt era su amigo, y él estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

Eso regresó el brillo en los ojos de Kurt y también la sonrisa en su rostro.

El dolor fantasmal en el pecho de Blaine se marchó un instante y también le sonrió a su amigo.

**888**

Pasaron dos meses desde el inicio de su amistad, cuando Kurt finalmente llevó a Blaine a su casa.

— Mi padre no se encuentra. Tuvo que hacer un viaje a Westerville por algunas herramientas. — Dijo Kurt algo nervioso. Blaine podía darse cuenta de que Kurt no se encontraba muy cómodo con la situación.

El padre de Kurt era mecánico. De hecho había abierto su propio taller en el pueblo y había contratado algunos ayudantes. Los Hummel eran una familia de dinero, pese a que no vivían en una gran casa como la de los Anderson, Blaine sabía, por las cosas que Kurt le había contado durante su amistad, que la Señora Hummel había muerto hace un par de años producto de un cáncer. Que desde entonces Burt, como se llamaba el señor Hummel y el propio Kurt se la habían pasado intentando reconstruir sus vidas. Viajando mucho, tratando de adaptarse a algún lugar. De hecho Kurt había estado viviendo incluso en el extranjero.

Blaine jamás se había atrevido a preguntar por qué motivo habían llegado a vivir a un pueblucho como Lima si habían estado viviendo en el extranjero. Sin embargo y suponiendo que Kurt tenía una buena razón que dar, y para evitar hacerlo sentir incómodo, nunca había tocado el tema.

Blaine le guiñó un ojo al otro chico, e inmediatamente sintió un calor arremolinarse en sus mejillas. Apreció una oleada de euforia extraña recorrerle el cuerpo, como si la sola idea de estar a solas con Kurt fuese emocionante. Él salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio al castaño acercarse.

— Ven. — Kurt dijo de pronto. Cuando tuvo a Blaine lo suficientemente cerca, cerró su mano alrededor de su muñeca, tirando de él para que lo siguiera. — Quiero que conozcas a Pavarotti.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste a Pavarotti? — Blaine preguntó dejándose arrastrar por uno de los pasillos de la casa. Kurt ya llevaba un buen tiempo hablando de su ave, y siempre había querido más de él.

Kurt lo miró de reojo de una forma suspicaz. Apretó aún su mano alrededor de la muñeca de su amigo. — Italia, ¿no es obvio? Le puse como el tenor italiano. — Dijo, soltando el brazo de Blaine antes de alcanzar una puerta doble al final del pasillo.

Blaine lamentó que Kurt cortara el contacto físico. Sentir la mano de Kurt alrededor de su muñeca había sido algo inexplicablemente grato.

Cuando el castaño abrió la puerta doble, Blaine comprendió que se encontraban en el dormitorio de Kurt. Dentro había una gran y prolijamente ordenada cama. Todos los colores, desde el cobertor hasta las cortinas y las paredes y los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta combinaban. Había varias fotografías de diferentes lugares del mundo colgadas en las paredes, una estantería de libros. Banderas de varios países, un escritorio, dos sillones pequeños, una mesa de centro y una gran lámpara colgando del techo. Al lado de la cama de Kurt, sobre la mesita de noche se encontraba una jaula dorada que encerraba un pequeño y alegre canario de color amarillo.

Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt silbó dos veces sentándose a orillas de su cama. La pequeña ave replicó cantando dos veces desde su jaula.

— Te presento a Pavarotti. — Kurt sonrió mirando a su amigo que aún seguía parada en el marco de la puerta.

Blaine se acercó silenciosamente hacia Kurt y tomó asiento a su lado.

— Intentalo, silva para Pavarotti.

Blaine frunció el entrecejo, dudando un poco de la petición de su amigo. Pero como le gustaba darle en el gusto, silbó tres veces de forma melódica.

Pavarotti rápidamente lo imitó, reproduciendo la melodía de forma exacta.

— Wow, jamás había hecho eso con nadie excepto conmigo. — Dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine. — Parece que le has caído bien, de lo contrario no te hubiese replicado.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, sintiendo que era un gran triunfo personal que el ave de Kurt replicara su silbido, Blaine pasó sus dedos suavemente por el contorno de la jaula de Pavarotti. — Pavarotti es muy lindo. — Sentenció.

Kurt asintió, después de eso le mostró a Blaine algunas fotografías que había sacado cuando había estado viviendo en el extranjero: Francia, Turquía, Inglaterra, Australia… La lista era larga. Lo que ayudaba a entender por qué Kurt era tan bueno en historia, y como era que manejaba tantos idiomas y sabía tantas cosas. Los últimos años de su vida se lo había dedicado a eso, a viajar y conocer y aprender.

Blaine se extrañó un poco porque conociendo lo amigable que Kurt podía llegar a ser, le pareció raro que su amigo no tuviese fotografías de amistades dentro de su colección. Recordó también que Kurt tampoco le había mencionado a muchas personas las veces que le contaba historias personales. Blaine sintió que Kurt en el fondo era un chico solitario y aquel pensamiento le apretó el corazón.

— Eres un gran fotógrafo. — Dijo Blaine para salir de su ensimismamiento.

Kurt sonrió complacido. — Lo sé.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, Blaine decidió echar un vistazo más amplio a las fotografías de Kurt mientras el dueño de casa alimentaba a su mascota.

— Realmente eres un gran fotógrafo — insistió Blaine pasando los dedos suavemente por una de las fotografías, su favorita había sido la que mostraba El Puente de las Artes de Paris lleno de candados bajo un día de lluvia. — Esto es hermoso. — Finalizó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros mientras trasladaba a Pavarotti con su jaula hacia un lugar más cerca de la ventana, los pequeños rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas hicieron brillar el dorado pelaje del ave aún más.

— Me gusta capturar ciertos momentos, no creo sea gran cosa.

— ¿Gran cosa? tu realmente eres bueno en esto. — Blaine siguió dando vueltas a las páginas de uno de los tantos álbumes. — Ojalá yo tuviese la habilidad para poder capturar imágenes como estas.

— Y ojalá yo pudiese hacer cosas como las que tú haces.

— ¿El fútbol? — Preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

— Sí, el fútbol… y todo. — El rostro de Kurt se tornó algo triste.

— ¿Qué todo? — Blaine aún no podía comprender. — Eres increíblemente ágil, te luces en los espectáculos que monta el club Glee… eres inteligente, mucho más que yo y extraordinariamente más agradable.

— No lo soy tanto… — Negó Kurt — Y tú eres mucho más agradable que yo.

Empecinado en hacer sentir bien a Kurt, Blaine ignoró los atisbos de depresión en las palabras de su amigo y volvió el tema atrás. No quería seguir escuchando a Kurt tan triste, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba cuando el castaño por fin se mostraba más abierto en cuanto a lo que sentía y pensaba, Blaine tenía un mal presentimiento de adónde podrían llegar las cosas. Y no quería por nada del mundo que el tema de Karofsky y compañía saliera a la luz.

— Yo podría enseñarte algo de football. — Blaine comento dejando el álbum de fotografías en la estantería. — Apuesto que serías un gran pateador, yo podría enseñarte los movimientos adecuados. — Siguió diciendo a medida que se acercaba a su amigo. — Apostaría que en una sesión de entrenamiento patearías mejor que cualquiera de nuestro equipo — Mientras hablaba Blaine apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro chico. Se calló cuando Kurt se quejó al contacto quitando su hombro del roce de la mano de Blaine, alejándose un poco.

El estómago de Blaine dio un vuelco cuando quiso alcanzar a Kurt nuevamente y este insistió en volver a soltarse de su agarre. Su expresión cambió de la preocupación a la irritación de un segundo a otro. Pensó lo peor. — ¿Qué demonios tienes en el hombro? — Blaine preguntó enojado. Sabía que si seguía siendo condescendiente con Kurt, el castaño se haría el tonto.

— Esto… Estoy bien. — Intentó decir Kurt, ver a Blaine enojado lo había descolocado un poco.

— No me hagas obligarte, Kurt. ¿Qué mierda te pasó en el hombro?

— Dije que estoy bien.

— Sí, sí… Pues mientes. — Por supuesto Blaine no le creía para nada. Rápidamente se acercó a su amigo y antes de que este pudiese soltarse, Blaine había conseguido enrollar la manga de la camisa que Kurt llevaba puesta. Efectivamente, el hombro de Kurt había sido lastimado, un gran moretón adornaba gran parte del hombro. Un nudo se coló en la garganta de Blaine. — Por lo que más quieras dime que esto te lo hiciste en las prácticas de tu coro.

— Voy a estar bien. — Insistió Kurt alejándose unos centímetros de Blaine. Su voz sonaba suave, cansada. Claramente no se había hecho eso entrenando.

— ¿Quién… Cómo… Quién te hizo eso? — Blaine demandó.

— No es gran cosa.

— Maldición Kurt ¿QUIEN? — Si acaso su amigo confesaba que había sido su padre, Blaine había decidido llevarse a Kurt de ahí inmediatamente.

Pero las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

— Dave — Kurt terminó por admitir. — Parece que no le agrado. — Intentó bromear.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? — Blaine preguntó. — ¿Y porque no me lo contaste antes?

Kurt suspiró antes de sentarse en la orilla de su cama otra vez. — Es un miembro de tu equipo y sabía que ibas a cabrearte si te lo contaba, probablemente le armarías bronca y te pelearías con él, yo no quiero que pelees con tus amigos por mi culpa.

Blaine sintió como el nudo en su garganta crecía cada segundo más. — ¿Cómo sucedió esto? — Insistió. — Y por supuesto que me pelearía con él por ti, eres mi amigo Kurt.

— Fue en el partido de anoche contra los de Westerville. Me encontró en el estacionamiento esperando un taxi. Pasó a chocar conmigo y yo caí al suelo. Eso es todo…

—Yo debería haber estado contigo.

— No. — Dijo Kurt secamente. — Tú tenías que celebrar el triunfo de anoche. Lo de Karofsky fue solo un accidente. No es gran cosa.

— Te lastimó.

— Fue sin querer.

— Dime la verdad, Kurt.

— No chocó conmigo por accidente. Al parecer me había seguido, me empujó. Ya te dije, parece que no le agrado. — Confesó incapaz de seguir mintiéndole a su amigo.

El rostro de Blaine se tornó rojo de pronto.

Al darse cuenta Kurt inmediatamente fue hacia él. — No te enojes por favor, Blaine. Yo no estoy enojado, tú tampoco deberías estarlo.

— ¿Por qué siempre le bajas el perfil a todo, Kurt?

— Porque no vale la pena darle importancia a un tipo como Dave.

Blaine suspiró. Estaban tan cerca con Kurt que podía sentir la respiración del otro chico golpear en su rostro. — Eres increíble. — Sintiéndose un poco confundido por todo lo que había sucedido, Blaine decidió que sería mejor sincerarse. — Los chicos del equipo… Ellos dicen cosas ¿sabes? Son realmente desagradables cuando hablan de ti… Dave es el peor de todos.

Kurt alzó una ceja desafiante, se cruzó de brazos — Dave es un chico ignorante, que apuesto repite las cosas que oye de los mayores, ignorantes también.

Blaine apretó los dientes sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, si él estuviese en el lugar de Kurt no actuaría de forma tan tranquila y educada, probablemente él ya hubiese hecho un alboroto. Detestaba las injusticias, detestaba aún más que su amigo fuese víctima de dichas injusticias. Aflojó su mandíbula, calmándose un poco — Solo… por favor ten cuidado. — Dijo al fin. — Dave Karfosky y los otros chicos del equipo… Ellos tienen metidos en la cabeza la idea de que cuando tú vas a vernos a los entrenamientos y…

Kurt inclinó la cabeza. — Cuando yo voy a verlos a los entrenamientos ¿Qué? — Preguntó, parecía algo desconcertado.

Blaine no sabía cómo continuar la oración y responder a la pregunta que su amigo le había hecho. Sintió su ritmo cardiaco acelerar una vez más. No pudo mantener la vista en los ojos de Kurt, movió el cuello para clavar su mirada en otra cosa, menos en el rostro de Kurt. — Ellos tienen unos egos enormes. — Dijo casi en un murmullo. — Ellos piensas que tú nos vas a ver entrenar, porque… porque… eso te provoca…ya sabes… — Blaine jamás había sentido sus mejillas arder de la forma en la que estaban ardiendo en ese momento.

Desde el otro lado, sintió a Kurt bufar — ¿Ellos piensan que ver a un grupo de chicos sudorosos golpeándose unos a otros y corriendo detrás de un balón es lo que a mí me gusta, eh?

Kurt estaba queriendo bromear al respecto, Blaine lo sabía. También sabía que las bromas era una forma en la que Kurt ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. — Son unos idiotas, la verdad. — Dijo haciendo eco de la broma de Kurt, tratando de reír, aunque él no sabía fingir su risa.

— Hum… — Kurt musitó un instante. Caminó unos pasos para conseguir ponerse en frente de Blaine y que este lo mirase a los ojos. — Pero una cosa es cierto… A mí sí me gustan los chicos.

Blaine nuevamente no pudo mantener la vista en su amigo, agachó la mirada al instante en que Kurt se había confesado. — Yo… eso, eso ya lo sabía.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —Blaine alzó la vista, de verdad que no le molestaba para nada la orientación sexual de su amigo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros… — No lo sé… a tus amigos les molesta.

— Bueno… ellos son unos idiotas… y no son mis amigos, tú eres mi amigo.

La risa de Kurt llenó la habitación. — Son unos idiotas, y me alegro que tú no pertenezcas a ese grupo. — Dijo el castaño acortando la distancia entre ambos. Estaban tan cerca que un movimiento haría que sus narices chocaran. — Bueno, pero esos idiotas están en lo correcto en algo más.

Blaine sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a pesar mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar de tantas ideas y pensamientos que se le cruzaron por la mente en ese instante. Se le fue difícil concentrarse en lo que su amigo decía, y todo lo hacía más difícil el hecho de que podía sentir la mano de Kurt rodeándole ligeramente la muñeca. — ¿En qué? — Preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada.

— Me gustan los deportes, pero yo no puedo practicarlos. Por eso es que me gusta ir a mirar a los equipos jugar… pero… Es cierto que voy a mirar a alguien en particular.

Su voz era baja, y cuando Blaine levantó la cabeza, la respiración de Kurt hizo cosquillas en su rostro. — ¿Sam Evans? — Blaine preguntó, su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal. — Todas dicen que él, Hum… lo encuentran… que es muy lindo… Pero creo que a él le gusta, ya sabes… Hum… mi prima Rachel. — Balbuceó, no podía controlar su tartamudeo repentino.

— No — Kurt dijo afirmándose aún más fuerte de las muñecas de Blaine. — No se trata de Sam, tonto.

Y para cuando Blaine pudo llegar a comprender de quién se trataba, los labios de Kurt ya estaban apoyados suavemente sobre los suyos. Y cada uno de los pensamientos que taladraban la mente de Blaine, se callaron al instante sorprendiéndose en el silencio.

Durante un minuto todo fue maravilloso. Más aún, perfecto.

Pero entonces las voces de sus compañeros de equipo se filtraron en la cabeza del mayor.

_Repulsivo. Pervertido. _

_Alguien debería enseñarle al pequeño pervertido una lección._

Con un grito de sorpresa, Blaine empujó a Kurt para apartarse de él. Se alejó del castaño, mareado, respirando con dificultad, tambaleándose. — No… Eso es… — Tragó saliva, sacudiendo su cabeza. — No hagas eso.

Kurt se quedó quieto en dónde estaba. — Lo siento. — Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y por primera vez, Blaine vio verdadera vergüenza en ellos. — Lo siento mucho.

Pero lo que más deseaba Blaine en ese momento era decirle a Kurt que no tenía que disculparse. En realidad, lo que quería en el fondo era volver a sentir la proximidad del cuerpo del otro chico, porque le había gustado el beso. A Blaine realmente le había gustado, aunque no sabía lo que eso podía significar. Tampoco quería parecer asustado, aunque en el fondo lo estaba.

Blaine estaba aterrado.

— Lo siento — Dijo Kurt de nuevo.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo Blaine. Y huyó.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Side

**Capítulo 2: Dark Side.**

Luego de aquel sorpresivo beso, el menor de los Anderson no encontró mejor salida quearrancar de la habitación de Kurt, subirse a su auto y correr hacia su casa.

Una vez refugiado en su hogar, todo se convirtió en un vaivén de emociones indescifrables, lo suficientemente angustiantes como para impedirle ver a nadie de su familia, por lo que el menor de los Anderson decidió pasar el resto de la noche deambulando de un lado a otro encerrado en su cuarto, demasiado ocupado en intentar calmarse y con la lengua lo suficientemente atada como para hablar con alguien al respecto.

A esas alturas ya había preocupado a sus padres porque él no solía comportarse de aquella forma tan distante. Desde que había llegado de casa de Kurt que se estaba comportando de forma extraña. Sobresaltándose por cualquier cosa, no prestando atención cuando alguien le hablaba, ni siquiera se defendía de las bromas de su hermano mayor y a la hora de cenar había dado la excusa de que no tenía hambre para poder retirarse a su habitación. ¿Qué clase de adolescente decía que no tenía hambre sabiendo que había pizza para cenar?

Blaine suspiró apoyándose sobre la pared fría de su dormitorio, estaba muy confundido y no sabía si sería prudente ir y hablar con su familia de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Los Anderson habían criado a sus hijos para que fuesen muchachos de mente abierta, tolerantes y compasivos. Por lo que desde un principio, incluso mucho antes de conocer a Kurt, y siguiendo las enseñanzas de sus padres, Blaine había llegado una y otra vez a la conclusión de que la anatomía de una persona no era razón lógica para limitar a alguien el sentirse atraído por nadie.

Naturalmente no debería importar.

Y realmente no importaba. Blaine creía tanto en que la atracción por el mismo sexo no era algo de importancia, que muchas veces había discutido con gente que pensaba diferente. Aunque era algo de lo que no se sentía del todo orgulloso. Si bien sus padres lo habían educado para ser respetuoso y aceptar las diferencias, el entorno en el que Blaine estudiaba solía llegar a ser muy cruel y despectivo con quienes pensaban distinto, tanto así que muchas veces él se había tenido que quedar al margen de sus amistades por su forma de pensar tan poco _conservadora_. Lo que lo llevó poco a poco a reservarse sus opiniones y a no discutir de estos temas frente a nadie, con el fin de que nadie lo rechazara.

Hasta que llegó Kurt a su vida y todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

¿Qué pasaría si sus compañeros se enteraran de que él y Kurt se habían besado? Blaine temió por un instante que todo ese odio pudiera ser dirigido ahora hacia él, algo que no resultaba un panorama muy alentador. Sin embargo, tampoco podía olvidarse, ni mucho menos restarle importancia a aquel beso.

Porque le había gustado.

Le había gustado y en la privacidad de su cuarto, podía dejarse llevar por esos recuerdos un momento.

Lo habían besado y la experiencia había sido inigualable. Se había sentido bien, había sido algo tan dulce, tierno. Una experiencia diferente y le había gustado tanto que no entendía cómo es que no se aferraba a ese sentimiento en vez de estar siendo tan insufrible consigo mismo. Pero es que no se encontraba en medio de una situación muy sencilla, y cualquier atisbo de aquellos recuerdos positivos y cálidos rápidamente se veían reemplazados en su mente con la imagen de las contusiones y rasguños en el hombro y brazo de Kurt. Blaine podía apostar lo que quisiera a que no era la primera vez que su amigo era maltratado u asediado de forma física en la escuela.

Blaine tampoco podía alcanzar a comprender ese nivel de frialdad de parte de la gente. Kurt por ejemplo era solo un chico que inocentemente le gustaba mirar los entrenamientos y partidos desde la tribuna, y con sólo eso ya se había ganado el repudio de varios. Blaine no podía sentirse más atónito y horrorizado con el comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo y con el resto de los estudiantes dentro de la escuela, personas que conocía prácticamente desde niño. No podía entender de donde sacaban todos ellos tanto odio y además como era que podían ser capaces de proyectar ese odio hacia una sola persona tan buena como lo era Kurt.

¿Qué dirían esas mismas personas si se enteraran que a Blaine le gustaban los chicos? Sobre todo sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué dirían de él? De Blaine que jugaba y entrenaba con ellos, Blaine quién los tocaba o abrazaba según las tácticas del juego, Blaine quién los veía desnudos en los vestuarios o a la hora de las duchas. Y aunque Blaine sabía que aquello no significaba nada, porque jamás había tenido ningún solo pensamiento indecoroso acerca de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. En el fondo sabía que los demás podrían llegar a ser el doble de crueles de lo que habían estado siendo con Kurt.

Y de pronto, en su mente, él se convirtió en la víctima de aquellos malos tratos. Como si la única idea clara que podía concebir en ese instante era la de que sí se manifestaba con sinceridad acerca de lo que sentía por Kurt, sus compañeros querrían lastimarlo y más aún, apartarlo y excluirlo.

Sería como un suicidio social.

El odio era una sustancia intangible, que podía ser tan dañina como una daga en las costillas. A Blaine le faltaban dedos en las manos para contar las veces en que él había tenido miedo de que las palabras viles que Kurt recibía, los comentarios dañinos y los rumores mal intencionados se volvieran daños físicos. Sin embargo, para ser una persona que recibía tanta mala voluntad en su contra, Kurt no albergaba rencor, porque el castaño era incapaz de sentir odio en su corazón.

Blaine cayó sentado en el borde de su cama, con el rostro completamente hundido entre sus manos. Él era un completo cobarde, y Kurt era tan valiente. Kurt era incapaz de sentirse avergonzado de ser quién era, y no tenía miedo de mostrarse al mundo tal cual era.

Sin duda alguna, Kurt era una especial y hermosa persona. No había manera por la cual Blaine no cayera fascinado por este chico desde un principio. Y realmente, cuando el moreno fue capaz de apartar el miedo y la confusión de su cabeza, la idea de que Kurt haya querido besarlo a él, hizo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara y un impulso eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

Así de simple debería ser. Así de sencillo, así de concreto como el hecho de que Kurt lo hacía feliz, como el hecho de que efectivamente deseaba besar a Kurt otra vez. Quería tocarlo. Quería sostener su mano entre la suya, y demostrar sin temor cuan orgulloso estaba de que un chico como Kurt se haya fijado en él.

¿Pero y sus padres? Blaine no sabía con exactitud que podrían llegar a decir sus padres al respecto. Si bien el señor y la señora Anderson eran amables, de gran corazón y de mentes abiertas ¿Cambiaría eso si Blaine les confesara que de pronto se sentía atraído por un chico? La idea de perder el amor y la aprobación de sus padres debido a algo tan simple como que le podía gustar un muchacho, era más espantoso que cualquier otra cosa.

Blaine siguió con su rostro hundido entre sus manos, no era capaz de reaccionar ante nada ni nadie. El lio dentro de su cerebro le estaba comenzando a hacer doler debido a la tensión.

Hasta ese momento, nunca había pensado en sí mismo como un cobarde. ¿Qué otro título podría darse en estas circunstancias? En la soledad de su habitación, se podía permitir la oportunidad de admitir que estaba enamorado de Kurt pero que no se atrevía a ser nada al respecto. Además, había salido huyendo en medio de un beso, rechazando a su amigo, escapando de ahí asustado y confundido. ¿Cómo se suponía avanzarían las cosas de aquella forma?

— ¿Una noche difícil? — La voz de Cooper detuvo los incesantes pensamientos en la cabeza de Blaine. El mayor de los Anderson había entrado sin previo aviso a la habitación de su hermano, llevando consigo un plato con un trozo de pizza y un vaso con algo para beber. — Me mandaron a dejarte esto… ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas un buen rato con la cabeza hundida entre tus manos.

— ¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta? — Blaine preguntó un poco ofendido por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal.

— Pero si toqué, y varias veces. — Respondió Cooper ignorando el tono de enojo en la voz de su hermano. — Pensé que estabas durmiendo, entré y te hallé en esa posición… Te hablé incluso y no me…

— Vale, vale… Ya entendí… No te escuché. — Dijo Blaine de pronto poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole a su hermano el plato y el vaso para ir a dejarlos sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Te ha sucedido algo? — Preguntó Cooper sin moverse, como no queriendo salir de ahí sin al menos recibir una buena respuesta que pueda aliviar su preocupación.

Blaine suspiró desplomándose por fin en su silla giratoria. — No vas a querer escuchar esto.  
— dijo sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

— Pues… Tendríamos que probar ¿No? — Dijo Cooper con confianza, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y acomodándose sobre la cama del menor. — Veamos, escupe.

Blaine parpadeó dos veces y no lo dudó siquiera. Sabía con exactitud que si podía confiar en alguien y pedirle una mayor objetividad a la hora de hablar de algún tema, ese sería Cooper que pese a ser su hermano, jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de dar un buen consejo, razonable e imparcial. Tratase de lo que se tratase, Cooper siempre le daba su punto de vista sin pretender hacerlo sentir bien al respecto. Simplemente el mayor escuchaba los problemas del menor y cada vez que este último le pedía un consejo, Cooper se lo daba con la mayor sinceridad del mundo.

— Kurt y yo… — Comenzó a decir Blaine en medio de un tartamudeo que no podía controlar, sin tener idea de cómo acabar aquella oración. — El bueno… nosotros…

Cooper alzó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro. — No me digas que no te atreves a hablar conmigo de sexo.

— ¿Qué? NO, diablos, no Cooper. No, eso no. — Refutó el menor sonrojándose hasta las orejas. — ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?

Cooper se encogió de hombros. — Te veo tan acomplejado intentando decirme algo que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Blaine cayó en la cuenta entonces de que quizás estaba exagerando las cosas. Suspiró nuevamente como resignado a decirle la verdad a su hermano de una buena vez. — El me besó, yo le correspondí… Eso. — Al finalizar de hablar, Blaine pudo ver como su hermano intentaba reprimir una carcajada mordiéndose indiscretamente los labios. — ¡COOPER! ¡Esto es serio!

Cooper rodó los ojos. — ¡Súper serio! — Alegó con ironía — Fue solo un beso, idiota. No es el fin del mundo… Además, deberías sentirte honrado, Kurt parece un modelo de revista, a su lado tú ere un chaparrito con un afro sobre la cabeza.

— Mi cabello no parece un afro. — Blaine se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

— No cuando te hechas un pote de gel todas las mañanas sobre la cabeza. — Contestó el mayor, como si aquello fuese obvio.

Bueno, lo era.

Blaine agitó su cabeza como para ordenar sus pensamientos. Ya que tenía la completa atención de su hermano, no quería que el tema de conversación llegase a parar a otra parte. — ¿Y? — Inquirió al mayor.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó Cooper sin entender… — ¿Y… Qué?

— ¡Lo que te dije, tonto! — Blaine frunció el ceño.

— ¿Lo del beso? — Cooper preguntó. — No sé qué quieres que te diga… ¿Qué te dé un consejo de como besarlo sin que te veas más bajito que él?

— ¡COOPER!

— Ya, ya… — Cooper dejó de bromear y miró a Blaine con ternura. Como un hermano mayor suele hacerlo cuando se siente orgulloso de los logros de su hermano menor. — Pero en realidad no sé qué quieres que te diga, Blaine. Si tú quieres que ese beso sea el inicio de algo, no creo que deberías estar precisamente hablando conmigo… No sé… llámalo o algo.

— Yo salí huyendo, Cooper. Literalmente. No puedo llamarlo ahora así como así.

— Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que el tío más bueno que te podrías encontrar te besó y tú saliste corriendo?

Blaine asintió, aunque algo confundido. ¿A qué se refería su hermano con la expresión "el tío más bueno"?

— Eres un grandísimo idiota, Blaine. ¿Cómo saliste corriendo de ahí? ¿Qué acaso tiene lepra o algo? ¿Mal aliento?

— ¿Podrías dejar las bromas por un instante, por favor?

— Pero si eres el único que está bromeando, Blaine. Entro a tu cuarto, te veo todo acomplejado porque resulta te besaste con tu mejor amigo, de quién dicho sea de paso saliste huyendo y me tienes aquí queriendo que… ¿Te diga cómo debes disculparte con Kurt por teléfono?

— ¡NO! ¡Te tengo aquí porque necesito me des tu opinión!

— ¿Pero opinión de qué?

— No lo sé… ¡Te acabo de decir que me besé con un chico! ¿No te molesta?

— Corrección. Él te besó, tú huiste como una princesa en apuros. ¿Y porque me tendría que molestar que Kurt te haya querido besar?

— Porque el beso me gustó… Ya sabes… Eso me convertiría automáticamente en…

— Automáticamente en nada más que en ti mismo, Blaine. — Cooper finalizó la frase de su hermano con severidad. — No puedo creer estés haciendo alboroto de algo que claramente ya sabes, Blaine. Si te gusta Kurt eso no te convierte en nada malo, si es lo que crees. No es grave querer a alguien, al contrario… Es lo más asombroso que nos puede pasar.

— ¿No te molesta que me gusten los chicos?

Cooper rodó los ojos con impaciencia. — Corrección otra vez, no te gustan los chicos, te gusta Kurt. No puedes analizar a las personas y comprenderlas desde su género Blaine. Eso ya lo sabes ¿no? Tú quieres a Kurt, sea lo que sea. Bueno, no sea lo que sea porque estaría mal si te enamorases de una muñeca inflable… creo entiendes mi punto. No puedes enamorarte del género de alguien, porque eso te impide ver lo que realmente importa en ese alguien, lo que es como persona, con todos sus valores e incluso defectos… bueno valdría la pena decir defectos pero… ¿Kurt tiene algún defecto siquiera?

Blaine esbozó una sutil sonrisa, sintiéndose considerablemente menos confundido. Aún con todo el sentido de humor y las bromas que caracterizaban a Cooper, bueno, por algo la vida lo había puesto a él como el hermano mayor. Siempre tenía la respuesta correcta a todo.  
Nuevamente Blaine se ensimismó en la lluvia de pensamientos e incluso sentimientos que ahora comenzaron a crecer dentro de él, tras la plática con su hermano. Ahora que tenía todo más claro, había muchas ideas y cosas que ordenar en su mente antes de dar algún otro paso.

Cooper pareció comprender en ese instante que su labor ahí estaba hecha, así que sin mayores alarmes dejó a su hermano solo en su habitación, ahora dependía de Blaine y de nadie más que de Blaine, que las cosas resultaran de ahora en adelante.

Ya la noche había caído por completo para cuando Blaine se sintió un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo. La reacción de su hermano lo había esperanzado y había decidido hablaría con sus padres al día siguiente. Lo peor que podría pasarle, sería que lo rechazaran, pero aún en ese caso, Blaine tenía la fortuna de contar con su hermano mayor.

Blaine se puso su pijama y se acostó por fin, tirando de su edredón sobre él sin meterse bajo las sábanas. La verdad es que ya no le quedaban muchas energías a esas horas de la noche y todas las emociones le habían quitado el aliento en cuestión de horas, como si hubiese estado nadando bajo el agua. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza a la almohada, las dudas habían dejado de hacer eco en su cerebro y la oscuridad y el silencio se apoderaron de su sueño de una buena vez.

**888**

El día siguiente no fue tan sencillo como Blaine creeía que sería. Sobre todo porque la primera clase que tenía esa mañana era Historia Universal, lo que significaba tener que ver a Kurt mucho antes de lo que él tenía estipulado. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo huyendo del lugar rechazando así a Kurt por haberlo besado, Blaine sabía que quizás Kurt podría estar algo ofendido. Por lo que le hubiese gustado poder hablar con él en algún lugar mucho más íntimo que la aburrida clase de historia.

Rendido por al situación, Blaine entró en la sala mucho antes que cualquier otro alumno, quería asegurarse a toda costa de sentarse en su mesa de siempre, la que quedaba al lado de la mesa en la que solía sentarse el castaño. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de la clase, la sala no tardó muchos minutos en llenarse y como era de esperar Kurt hizo su aparición. La verdad es que no se veía nada de bien, se veía más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojos mostraban claras señales de haber estado llorando. Aquella imagen apretó el pecho de Blaine haciéndolo sentir culpable, de seguro él había provocado eso y quería enmendarse a como dé lugar. Pero el castaño paso al lado de Blaine, como si este no estuviese sentado ahí. Ignorándolo por completo, intentando a toda costa no cruzar ni una pequeña mirada con él. Kurt parecía querer evitarlo a toda costa. Sin dudas estaba ofendido.

Aquella indiferencia por parte del castaño hizo sentir a Blaine algo aturdido. No obstante y luego de la plática con su hermano mayor se sentía sustancialmente positivo con respecto a él y sus sentimientos hacia Kurt, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperar la confianza y la atención del castaño, claro está, después de haber huido en medio de un beso, eso no sería nada de fácil.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno y escribir "Lo Siento" con letras grandes y legibles. Dobló la hoja por la mitad y en cuanto el profesor se volteó a anotar la tarea en la pizarra, aprovechó para estirar el brazo y posar la nota en la mesa de Kurt. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a Kurt coger la hoja y sin siquiera leerla, arrugarla entre sus manos haciéndola una bola de papel que acto seguido lanzó hacia adelante encestándola en el basurero como quién encesta un balón en una cesta de basketball.

Blaine suspiró rendido, lo más prudente sería hablar con Kurt cara a cara, como personas adultas. Afortunadamente aún tenía todo el día por delante.

¡Pero que equivocado estaba! El día no cambió en lo absoluto después de la clase de historia. Era como si Kurt se hubiese hecho humo dentro de la escuela, porque por más que Blaine lo buscaba, no conseguía encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Ni siquiera en el salón de coro al cual llegó minutos antes de su entrenamiento con los Titans. Blaine conocía el horario de ensayos de Kurt y sabía que el castaño debería ir a dicho ensayo, sin embargo se encontró con la noticia de que Kurt había pedido ausentarse disculpándose porque no se sentía muy bien, o por lo menos eso le había comunicado a Blaine uno de los integrantes del club Glee.

Así que definitivamente, el día no mejoró en ningún sentido. Blaine no consiguió dar con su amigo en toda la tarde por lo que las horas de entrenamiento que le quedaban se le hicieron eternas. Intentó localizarlo en su teléfono, pero eso tampoco dio resultado. A cada momento que llamaba, el teléfono de Kurt inmediatamente lo enviaba a la bandeja de mensajes.

Blaine llegó vencido a su hogar aquella tarde. Sin ánimos, igual que el día anterior. Hoy tampoco quería ver a nadie, ni cenar siquiera. Por lo que su plan fue llegar a casa y subir las escaleras directo a su cuarto. Pero cuando se disponía a encerrarse en su dormitorio, oyó la voz de su padre que lo llamaba desde la cocina. Blaine no lo pensó dos veces la verdad, ni siquiera intentó inventar una excusa para no ir dónde su padre, así que sin más, decidió por ser un buen hijo y responder al llamado. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entró en la cocina intentando simular una sonrisa para evitar alguien lo interrogase por su falta de ánimo.

Ahí encontró a sus dos padres y a su hermano mayor, los tres compartiendo un mismo pote de helado que comían a cucharadas. Aquello no sorprendió a Blaine para nada, era algo habitual en ellos, sin embargo los tres lo quedaron mirando con miradas expectantes y enormes sonrisas.

— ¿Es el azúcar o qué? — Blaine frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué me están mirando con esas caras?

— ¿Qué tal el día, cariño? — Preguntó su madre, se veía demasiado animada como para no estar escondiendo una segunda intención tras su pregunta.

— ¿Alguna novedad, campeón? — Preguntó ahora su padre lamiendo un resto de helado de la cuchara.

Blaine alzó una ceja con incredulidad. — Insisto… El helado los vuelve algo espeluznantes.

— ¡Oh, vamos Blainey! — Exclamó Cooper abandonando su cuchara llena de helado. — ¿Qué tal todo? — Lo interrogó guiñándole un ojo.

Pero Blaine aún seguía sin entender. — Pues… Hum… ¿Normal? Tuve examen de álgebra, me dejaron deberes en historia y la práctica estuvo relajada. — Respondió casi como de memoria, no le interesaba seguir estando ahí conversando con sus padres, lo único que quería era darse una ducha, llamar a Kurt una última vez y si este no contestaba, intentar dormir para que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Y Kurt? — Preguntó su madre de pronto sacando a Blaine de su ensimismamiento.

Aquella pregunta descolocó a Blaine por completo. — Kurt… Hum… sí… está bien. —Mintió. Por supuesto no les contaría nada a sus padres aún, no tenía energías para someterse a esa charla en particular. Por lo que era mejor fingir que todo estaba bien.

— ¿No quieres invitarlo a cenar? — Preguntó su padre, más emocionado que de costumbre.

— Hum… No creo sea prudente. — Respondió Blaine, intentando continuar con la mentira, pero no sabía que excusa inventar ni como seguir hablando. La sola mención de Kurt le estaba provocando un dolor en el pecho que estaba comenzando a amenazar con hacerle llorar.

— ¿Todo bien cariño? — Fue su madre quién se le acercó primero. — ¿No hay nada que quieras hablar con nosotros? — Inquirió.

Y de pronto como si aquella pregunta por parte de su madre le mostrase una revelación, comprendió todo lo que estaba sucediendo. — ¡COOPER ANDERSON! ¿Qué les dijiste a nuestros padres?

La sola carcajada que el mayor de los hermanos soltó en ese instante terminó por confirmar la teoría de Blaine: Su hermano le había contado a sus padres lo que ellos habían estado hablando la noche anterior.

— Oh, vamos Blaine. — Comenzó a alejarse Cooper rodeando la mesa estilo americana que cruzaba parte de la cocina. — Es primera vez que te pasa algo como esto, y con la muestra de dramatismo que me dejaste ver anoche, pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con nuestros padres. Lo hice por tu bien.

— ¡Pero es mi problema, mi privacidad! Yo tenía que ser quién les contara, es un asunto delicado. ¡MI ASUNTO!

— ¡Tiempo fuera! — Gritó el Sr. Anderson haciendo una seña con sus manos, como si fuese un árbitro intentando detener un partido. Blaine estaba comenzando ya a alcanzar las tapas de las ollas para lanzárselas a su hermano a través de la cocina.

— Blaine, Cooper lo hizo porque quería saber cómo reaccionaríamos antes de que tú nos dijeras la verdad. Él también tenía sus dudas de cómo nos tomaríamos tu "asunto" — Su madre dijo con toda la gentilidad que la caracterizaba.

Y Blaine solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que sus padres seguían tratándolo como de costumbre. Sus brazos cayeron como pesos muertos a cada lado de sus caderas. — ¿No están enojados conmigo? ¿No les doy… verg-

— No termines esa frase, jovencito. — Lo recriminó su padre con un poco más de severidad. Pero solo lo suficiente para corregir a su hijo, más no amedrentarlo. — Si algún día alguno de ustedes dos pudiese concebir la idea de que podrían hacer algo que a nosotros nos avergonzaría, ese día habremos fracasado como padres. Nosotros no los criamos para que ustedes vayan por la vida depositando su afecto en las personas equivocadas ni mucho menos para que tengan miedo de enamorarse. Sé que si sientes algo por Kurt en este momento, es tu decisión, y una correcta… Y jamás podríamos avergonzarnos de ello.

— Yo… Oh… No sé qué decir. — Finalizó Blaine sorprendido por cada una de las palabras de su padre.

Pero la verdad no necesitaba decir nada. Su madre fue la primera quién lo estrechó en sus brazos depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

Si bien ese día no había conseguido hablar con Kurt, si había podido ser sinceros con su familia, aunque todo gracias a la poca capacidad de Cooper para guardar secretos.

**888**

Al día siguiente Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt lo estaba evitando a toda costa, cuando descubrió que el castaño estaba tomando un atajo cruzando la cancha de football para salir de la escuela en las tardes y así no topárselo en el estacionamiento. Kurt se iba directo a su casa apenas el timbre marcaba el final del día escolar.

Blaine sabía que Kurt odiaba ir a casa, y sin embargo el castaño estaba prefiriendo hacer eso que encontrárselo en los pasillos. El moreno suspiró con tristeza, pero su madre le había aconsejado la noche anterior que le diera espacio a Kurt, prometiéndole que el tiempo arreglaría las cosas. Sin embargo, llevar dos días sin hablar con su amigo se le estaba haciendo una eternidad.

— Hey, el pervertido está abandonando la escuela temprano — Blaine escuchó a Azimio hablar con Dave cuando entró en los camerinos para vestirse e ir a entrenar.

— Ese asqueroso _marica_. — Respondió Karofsky.

Blaine se encrespó de rabia. Esa palabra y la forma en Dave hablaba de Kurt le habían hecho sentirse mal del estómago y muy, muy enojado.

— Pero entonces… — Noah Puckerman se unió a la conversación. — Si ese chico ya perdió el interés en venir a excitarse con nosotros… ¿Con quién se está excitando ahora?

Afortunadamente la entrenadora Bestie los llamó a todos para comenzar con los ejercicios del día, y para el bien de Blaine sus compañeros se vieron obligados a dejar el tema de Kurt de lado para concentrarse en la práctica. Durante todo el entrenamiento Blaine intentó mantener las palabras odiosas de sus compañeros lejos de su cabeza.

Cuando la práctica por fin terminó, y Blaine ya estaba por irse. Puckerman se le acercó para hablar. — Hey, Anderson. — Lo llamó como si nada. — ¿No eres tú amigo de ese tal Hummel?

Inmediatamente Blaine sintió su cuerpo tensar, secándose su garganta al instante. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de girarse a hablar con su compañero de equipo — ¿Kurt? — El preguntó de forma calmada.

— Sí, sí… Ese mismo. He escuchado que sueles llevarlo a su casa en algunas ocasiones.

— Suelo darle un aventón a casa de vez en cuando. — El siguió diciendo con tranquilidad, sin revelar mucha información.

Puckerman chasqueó su lengua. —Y bueno… ¿Te viste con él hoy?

Blaine luchó por mantenerse impermeable y no mostrar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. A lo mejor era algún mal presentimiento, pero sabía que no podía confiar en Noah, ni menos si este le estaba haciendo tantas preguntas acerca de su amigo. — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — A Blaine se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener la calma.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Puckerman lo estaba haciendo enfurecer. Había malicia en su compañero de equipo. — Sólo necesitaba hablar con él acerca de algo. Eso es todo.

— Bueno, ya ves que él no está aquí. Supongo que ya se fue a su casa. — Blaine respondió poniendo todo su empeño en mantener la compostura acompañando su respuesta con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Nuevamente su compañero chasqueó su lengua incrédulo. — Supongo que tendré que buscarlo en otra ocasión... Ya me lo encontraré.

Cuando Noah Puckerman por fin se alejó. Blaine sintió su cuerpo estremecer. Le costó un poco volver a sentir que el aire llenaba sus pulmones. Había puesto todos sus sentidos en alerta, y su sistema nervioso estaba que colapsaba.

Vio desde lejos a Puckerman retirarse en compañía de un grupo de chicos todos miembros del equipo de football, entre ellos Karofsky y Azimio. Blaine sabía que sus compañeros podían llegar a ser bastante inmaduros. En realidad la mayoría de la gente podía llegar a ser más que inmadura cunado se lo proponía, sin embargo Blaine sabía que de buenos chicos a sus compañeros no les quedaba nada. Pero también podía ser posible que el estuviese exagerando la situación, percibiendo señales equivocas de la gente. A lo mejor Noah Puckerman solo buscaba a Kurt para hablar de algo importante, pero entonces Blaine recordó los moretones en el hombro de Kurt. Todo comenzó a liarse en su cabeza otra vez.

**888**

Al día siguiente lo que Blaine hizo fue dejar de buscar a Kurt por la escuela, era mejor darle un poco de espacio, aunque después de aquel extraño diálogo que había sostenido con Puckerman el día anterior, decidió sería mejor vigilar al jugador de football y su tan espontáneo interés por Kurt.

Fue así como tras observar con detenimiento el comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo, Blaine reparó en la idea de que estos lo estaban tratando de forma diferente, si bien no lo dejaban aparte ni lo hacían sentir excluido, muchas veces Blaine los había encontrado hablando y murmurando a escondidas, y cada vez que él se aparecía enfrente de sus compañeros, estos guardaban repentino silencio. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco al descubierto, como si sus compañeros pudiesen leerle los pensamientos, como si ellos ya se hubiesen enterado de lo que había pasado entre él y Kurt.

Durante el resto de ese día Blaine actuó particularmente ansioso, sintiéndose un poco desesperado de la situación. Esa noche después de compartir un rato con su familia hizo lo que mejor le había sentado las noches anteriores, apagar las luces de su habitación y meterse en la cama tan pronto como podía. Echaba de menos a Kurt y si no podía verlo ni tampoco hablar con él, entonces era mejor dormirse y no pensar en nada. Ya bastante patético se veía intentando escribirle a su amigo mensajes de texto que luego no se atrevía a enviar.

Era enloquecedor, sobre todo porque al fin de cuentas todo esto había sido culpa de su cobardía. Si ese día se hubiese quedado con Kurt y no hubiese huido de aquel beso, las cosas serían completamente diferentes ahora.

Blaine puso su alarma temprano mientras un impulso de valentía atravesó su pecho y por fin tomó una decisión: Extrañaba tanto a Kurt que era tonto seguir sufriendo por eso. Ya no sentía vergüenza (aunque sí miedo de sus compañeros) y contaba con el apoyo de su familia; sus padres y hermano. Mañana iría a hablar con Kurt, quiera el castaño o no escucharlo. Porque ya no podía seguir soportando esta distancia entre ellos y sobre todo porque ahora tenía todos estos sentimientos nuevos dentro de sí, sentimientos que quería confesarle a Kurt de una buena vez por todas.

Decidido, Blaine se acomodó en su cama. Al día siguiente habría un evento de caridad en la escuela - una especie de lotería - y Blaine tenía que trabajar en uno de los stand de ventas de bebidas junto a Sam Evans, así que procuró dormirse pronto para poder llegar temprano a la escuela en la mañana. Sabía de antemano que Kurt estaría ayudando en el stand de comida, así que no había manera de que el castaño se le escapara esta vez. Más tranquilo, Blaine se durmió.

**888**

Durante toda la mañana, mientras preparaban la feria para la tarde, Blaine estuvo en ascuas. Mitad distraído armando el stand de bebidas, mitad buscando entre la multitud a Kurt, inquieto por oír su risa o su voz. Pero el castaño no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
Era casi mediodía cuando oyó el nombre de Kurt por primera vez. Blaine estaba almorzando junto a otros miembros del consejo escolar cuando escuchó una voz familiar pronunciar el nombre del castaño. Miró hacia el lado, y en una mesa contigua vio a Karofsky y a Azimio hablando con otros dos chicos del equipo. Sus cabezas estaban inclinadas, casi chocando las unas con las otras mientras se susurraban entre ellos, como si estuviesen hablando de algo que nadie más debía oír. Disimuladamente Blaine trató de escuchar, pero para su pesar tenía tantas cosas que hacer con el comité organizador del evento que no podía darse el tiempo de espiar a sus compañeros.

Blaine tuvo que seguir trabajando para que todo estuviese listo para cuando el evento diera comienzo. Las dos horas que estuvo ocupado organizando y ordenando y viendo que todo estuviese perfectamente distribuido para iniciar la lotería, había estado tan concentrado que en ningún momento cayó en la cuenta de que muchos de los miembros del equipo de football habían desaparecido del lugar del evento.

— Oye, primito. — Rachel Berry llegó hasta dónde Blaine se encontraba.

Blaine sonrió a la muchacha. Rachel era su prima, una miembro del club Glee y amiga de Kurt. — ¿Qué sucede cariño? — Le preguntó con amabilidad.

— ¿Has visto a Kurt? Tenemos un dueto que ensayar con él después de la lotería, y no lo he visto desde el almuerzo.

Blaine sintió como si le estuviesen dando una patada en el estómago. — Yo… Yo no sabía que él estaba aquí.

— Pues sí, hemos estado a cargo de decorar el recibidor para los invitados del evento. — La muchacha se encogió de hombros como si nada. — Nos separamos después del almuerzo, se supone nos encontraríamos aquí.

— Le diré que venga por ti en cuanto lo encuentre. — Blaine prometió.

— ¿Irás a buscarlo? — Preguntó su prima sorprendida.

Durante un minuto entero Blaine fue incapaz de responderle. Su pulso se aceleró de pronto y una ola de temor lo invadió por completo. Comenzó a correr por el lugar.

Algo no andaba bien.

Intentó ignorar su repentina paranoia y el pánico que había comenzado a sentir. Pero no podía, Kurt no estaba y se acababa de dar cuenta que varios de sus compañeros del equipo tampoco estaban cerca.

Algo andaba realmente mal.

— Hey, Anderson. — Sam Evans lo llamó. Blaine había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la salida del gimnasio. — ¿A dónde vas? Aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

Pero Blaine fue incapaz de concebir una respuesta coherente. Lo único en que podía pensar era en encontrar a Kurt. — Sam… ¿Has visto a los demás? ¿A Kurt?

El chico rubio alzó una ceja, pero negó con la cabeza. — No, claro que no. — Respondió — ¿Algo anda mal?

— Sam… ¿Te puedes quedar a cargo un momento? — Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿Anderson, estás bien? Te ves pálido.

Blaine apretó los puños. — Sam por favor… —Imploró. Incapaz de seguir hablando

El rubio se encogió de hombros. — Claro, no te preocupes. — Sonrió por fin. — ¿Pero seguro no necesitas algo?

Blaine negó con la cabeza pero antes de seguir su camino, volvió sobre sí para mirar a Sam una vez más. — Prométeme que si no me vez llegar en menos de media hora, saldrás a buscarme.

Dicho esto, Blaine guardó silencio. Necesitaba encontrar a Kurt. Ese era el único pensamiento claro en su cabeza. Agradeciéndole a su compañero con una media sonrisa forzada, siguió su camino hasta lograr salir del gimnasio. Se detuvo en cuanto entró al pasillo. No tenía idea de a dónde ir.

El pasillo de este lado de la escuela se encontraba muy tranquilo, no había nadie alrededor. Como era sábado y no había clases y aún faltaban un par de horas para que comenzara la lotería, el silencio en el lugar era abrumador. Sin saber a dónde ir, comenzó a caminar.

Llevaba menos de diez minutos deambulando por los pasillos de un lado a otro (incluso había entrado a buscar al gimnasio y a los camerinos) sin tener éxito en su búsqueda, cuando de la nada un grito se oyó desde lejos. Un grito desesperado y ahogado.

Blaine inmediatamente comenzó a sentir miedo dentro de él como si tuviese un hielo resbalándose por la garganta, sin embargo ya estaba corriendo en la dirección de dónde provenían los gritos.

Su instinto había hecho lo correcto. Tan pronto como el abrió la puerta y entró al pasillo de los casilleros, fue asombrado por la más horrible escena que en su vida había presenciado.  
Había encontrado a Kurt. Junto a otros cuatro chicos del equipo de futbol incluidos Karofsky y Azimio. Ellos tenían al castaño con el rostro mirando hacia abajo y todo el cuerpo prisionero entre las puertecilla de los casilleros y el resto de los matones. Azimio tenía una de sus manos sujetando la boca de Kurt, para que este no gritara ni se hiciera escuchar, otros dos de los chicos sujetaban cada uno un brazo, como si acaso Kurt fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para escaparse de ellos. Y Dave Karofsy…

Karofsky estaba destapando un lápiz labial con la clara intención de ponerlo sobre el rostro de Kurt.

Blaine apenas podía contener la ira que lo estaba invadiendo en ese momento. Apretó los puños tan fuertes como pudo, que se lastimó los nudillos en el intento y sin embargo los demás seguían en su cometido.

— ¿A sí que esto es lo que te gusta, pervertido? — Azimio comenzó a decir. Kurt se veía notoriamente lastimado contra el enorme jugador de futbol. Cuando Kurt cerró los ojos víctima del pánico, Blaine pudo ver que lo tenía amoratado en el contorno, como si lo hubiesen golpeado

— ¡No vengas ahora con que no te gusta el maquillaje, niñita! ¡Sabemos que te encanta! — Gritó Karofsky. El restó irrumpió en una carcajada.

Blaine se lanzó sobre uno de los chicos en un impulso mucho más animal que humano. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo cayó al suelo, Blaine lo había lanzado lejos con un solo empujón. Blaine también cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó sobre sus piernas y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó con su puño cerrado a Azimio lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo trastabillar y salir hacia atrás. Kurt estaba libre de sus opresores, pero no tenía fuerzas ya para sostenerse en pie y se dejó caer resbalando por los casilleros hacia el suelo. Había manchas de sangre por sobre su camisa y su respiración estaba agitada.

Todos los demás miembros del equipo quedaron sorprendidos por tal abrupta interrupción.  
Sintiéndose totalmente iracundo, Blaine se interpuso entre su amigo y los demás. Poniendo su cuerpo como barrera protectora asegurándose de que ninguno pudiese volver a ponerle la mano encima a Kurt.

Azimio quién había sido uno de los ya golpeados por Blaine fue el primero que intentó dar un paso adelante como queriendo recuperar lo que era suyo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, estúpido! — Gruñó Blaine. — ¡Maldito imbécil!

— ¡No te metas en esto! — Interrumpió Dave, su grito era mucho más fuerte. — Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

— En serio, hombre. — Puckerman a quién Blaine no había reconocido (y a quién había golpeado primero) también intentó razonar. — No es nada que a Kurt no le guste, _¿verdad lady?_ — agregó queriendo encontrarse con la mirada del maltratado chico detrás de Blaine.

El puño de Blaine ahora encontró el rostro de Puck en un certero derechazo, haciendo al chico del mohicano caer de bruces al suelo. — ¡Aléjense de Kurt, aléjense de nosotros! — gritó.

— ¿Nosotros? — Karofsky repitió con sorna.

Los matones se miraron unos a otros riendo con malicia. — Te lo dije. — Azimio habló cerca de Dave. — Te dije que Anderson era igual que Kurt. — Y nuevamente todos excepto Blaine y el malherido Kurt irrumpieron en una carcajada.

— A puesto que Anderson se satisface viéndonos desnudos en los camerinos. — Puckerman ya de pie habló. Acto seguido empujó a Blaine contra los casilleros, con tanta fuerza que Blaine sintió dolor al golpe seco de su espalda contra el metal.

— ¿Qué acaso Kurt no es suficiente para tus mariconadas? — Azimio inquirió a Blaine queriendo agarrarlo de las muñecas.

Blaine de pronto se sintió acorralado entre sus compañeros. — ¡No se atrevan a lastimarme!

— ¿Tienes miedo ahora? — Dave alzó una de sus cejas con perversidad. — No eres más que un maldito pervertido ¿acaso creías que vendrías a salvar a tu princesa sin recibir un poco de nosotros? Bueno, ahora que nos has mostrado tu verdadera identidad, sacaremos ese "homo" que hay en ti, a golpes si es necesario. — Karfosky empuñó sus manos, listo para la pelea.

— ¡Eres un estúpido afeminado! — Gritó Puckerman adquiriendo una pose de lucha digna de usar por boxeadores profesionales. — ¡Tonto, sal de encima, danos a Hummel y a ti no te haremos nada!

Blaine sintió estremecer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar de forma incesable, sus piernas se agitaron de tal forma que no podía dar un solo paso sin sentir que caería al piso. Se sintió desesperar. Con un Kurt maltratado cerca suyo y los matones rodeándolos a ambos. No era como si Blaine fuese claustrofóbico, pero no tenía a dónde ir ya cada segundo que pasaba más encerrado se sentía.

— Blaine… — La voz quejumbrosa de Kurt se escuchó en medio del silencio. Sonaba como si le doliera incluso hablar.

Blaine inhalo profundamente y observó a sus compañeros de equipo uno a uno, para terminar mirando fijamente a Karofsky a los ojos. — Si quieren lastimar a Kurt, tendrán que pasar por encima mío primero. — Dijo con decisión. Nada ni nadie podría volver a lastimar a su amigo sin que él lo defendiese primero. — No volverán a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi novio.

Los ojos de Karfosky dieron un giro exasperado antes de entrecerrarse en una mirada fría y sin escrúpulos. Un brillo de malevolencia cursó su mirada antes de que él se lanzara adelante con la clara intención de arremeter contra Blaine.

Blaine no estaba para nada seguro de si acaso estaba consiente o no.

El dolor era un buen indicador de que estaba despierto, pero era tan fuerte aquel malestar que sentía que apenas podía razonar con claridad, anulando sus pensamientos e ideas por completo. Era un dolor profundo, punzante y que anulaba cualquier otro de sus sentidos. Un dolor que lo dejaba sin aliento, difícil de describir, nada comparado a cualquier dolor que podría haber sentido en su corta vida. Era un incesante enjambre de golpes eléctricos que lo amedrentaban en todas partes de su cuerpo. Un dolor implacable, un martilleo detrás de los ojos, como si su cerebro estuviese a punto de reventar y su corazón quisiera no seguir palpitando. El ejercicio de respirar era casi imposible. Dolores punzantes en su estómago, presión en su pecho, ardor en su piel. Su mandíbula desencajada y olor a sangre bajo sus narices. Blaine no sabía si estaba consiente, porque no había coherencia en ninguno de sus pensamientos ni recuerdos. Nada lo suficientemente tangible como para sentir que aquello era real o una horrible pesadilla. Había ecos en su cabeza, susurros de voces que no podía identificar aunque en el fondo le eran familiares.

Un montón de voces frenéticas y sombras alrededor.

— ¡Por Dios, llamen a una ambulancia! — Alguien gritó.

— ¡Dios mío!

— ¿Quién pudo hacer algo como esto?

— Blaine, por favor, dime algo… ¿Puedes oírme, Blaine? Esto es mi culpa, lo lamento tanto. — Aquella dulce y temblorosa voz fue la única que Blaine pudo reconocer casi de forma inmediata.

Blaine quiso responderle, intentando abrir sus labios.

— Detente ahí, Anderson. — ¿Acaso ese era Sam Evans? — No te esfuerces… irás a un hospital ahora.

— ¡Yo debo ir con él! — Chilló Rachel, Blaine reconoció la voz de su prima.

— ¡Todos muévanse y den espacio! — Alguien más gritó. — ¡Salgan del camino!

Respirar era difícil más aún comprender la situación. Blaine se sintió en medio de una laguna mental. Como si no hubiese un pasado claro que diera pase a lo que estaba viviendo. El dolor en su cuerpo se estaba agudizando y por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos sintió deseo de romper a llorar, aunque tampoco le alcanzaban las fuerzas para aquello.

— K-Ku… Kurt… — Murmuró apenas moviendo sus labios.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — Escuchó la respuesta del castaño. Acto seguido sintió la mano de Kurt entrecerrarse entre la suya. Todas las sombras se hicieron más oscuras y el dolor arremetió aún con más fuerza. Los gritos y las voces apenas se convirtieron en susurros. Todo a su alrededor se deformó y Blaine quedó atrapado en la inconsciencia.

Para cuando la camilla entró a la ambulancia, Blaine había cerrado los ojos por completo, sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo, aunque débil, luchando por no detenerse.


End file.
